Ryō Kurokiba/Gallery
}} Manga= Ryo_Kurokiba_profile.png|Ryō Kurokiba Ryō_Kurokiba_mugshot.png|Ryō Kurokiba mugshot Young_Ryo.png|Alice Nakiri meets Ryō for the first time in a restaurant at a harbor in Northern Europe. (Chapter 68) Young Ryo provoking a colleague.png|Ryō provoking a colleague. (Chapter 69) Alice_meets_Ryo.png|Alice and Ryō in Northern Europe. (Chapter 53) Alice wanting to keep Ryo.png|Alice wants Ryō to be her assistant. (Chapter 98) Ryo beats Alice for the first time.png|Ryō beats Alice for the first time. (Chapter 98) Ryo vs. Kyoichi.png|Ryō protects Alice from Kyōichi Makime. (Chapter 64) Totsuki students on opening day.png|Ryō among the 92nd Generation Tōtsuki students in the opening day of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. (Chapter 4) Alice and Ryo during the Training Camp.png|Ryō during the Training Camp. (Chapter 28) Alice intimidates Erina.png|Ryō follows as Alice "greets" her cousin, Erina Nakiri. (Chapter 28) Alice stumbles upon Ryo.png|Alice accidentally stumbles upon Ryō. (Chapter 29) Alice and Ryo enjoying dinner.png|Ryō having dinner with Alice. (Chapter 33) Ryo looking for his name.png|Ryō searching for his name. (Chapter 40) The_Elite_Ten's_successors.png|Ryō is among the possible future candidates for the Elite Ten Council. (Chapter 40) Preparing_for_the_AE.png|Ryō prepares his curry dish before the Preliminary Rounds. (Chapter 46) Nakiri_cousins_with_Ryo_on_holiday.png|Ryō alongside Alice and Erina on a summer trip. (Extra) Contenders_for_the_43rd_Autumn_Election.png|Ryō and co head towards the venue of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. (Chapter 46) Autumn_Election_Candidates.png|Ryō alongside the contenders for the election. (Chapter 47) Kurokiba_Bandana.png|Ryō undergoes a drastic personality change as he wears his bandana. (Chapter 48, and on few other occasions) Kurokiba preparing his lobster.png|Ryō preparing a lobster in the preliminaries. (Chapter 48) Ryō scores 93 points.png|Ryō scores 93 points. (Chapter 52) Ryo setting a new best score.png|Ryō sets a new best score. (Chapter 54) Satoshi talking to Ryō.png|Satoshi Isshiki discussing the theme with Ryō. (Chapter 68) Ryo making his entrance.png|Ryō arrives for his Quarterfinal match against Megumi Tadokoro. (Chapter 67) Megumi defending herself against Ryo.png|Megumi defending herself against Ryō. (Chapter 69) Ryo's dish knocks out the judges.png|Ryō's dish impresses the judges. (Chapter 70) Ryō Vs. Senzaemon.png|Ryō Vs. Senzaemon Nakiri in the Quarterfinals. (Chapter 70) Shokugeki_no_Jojo.png|Ryō's dish against Megumi's dish. (Chapter 71) Ryo walking away after defeating Megumi.png|Ryō wins in the Quarterfinals. (Chapter 72) Akira vs Ryo Round 1.png|Ryō faces Akira Hayama in the Semifinals. (Chapter 80) Ryo preparing for the Semifinals.png|Ryō preparing for his match against Akira. (Chapter 90) Alice spraying air freshener.png|Ryō tells Alice to stop spraying air freshener in his room. (Chapter 90) Akira and Ryo begin their match.png|Akira and Ryō begin their match. (Chapter 89) Ryo getting out his eel.png|Ryō begins with preparing his dish. (Chapter 90) Ryō slicing his eel.png|Ryō quickly slices his eel. (Chapter 90) Akira provoking Ryo.png|Akira provokes Ryō. (Chapter 90) Ryo seemingly defeated.png|Ryō on the verge of defeat. (Chapter 91) Kurokiba vs. Hayama.png|Ryō provokes Akira. (Chapter 92) A three way final is announced.png|Both Akira and Ryō advance to the Finals. (Chapter 93) The theme for the finals is announced.png|The theme for the Finals is announced. (Chapter 93) Soma and Ryo preparing Pacific Saury.png|Ryō having a cooking battle with Sōma Yukihira. (Chapter 94) AE Finals Newspaper.png|Ryō featured in the newspaper. (Chapter 95) AE Finalists at the fish market.png|Ryō at the fish market. (Chapter 96) The_TAE_Finals.png|Sōma, Ryō and Akira start the Autumn Election Finals. (Chapter 97) Kurokiba prepares his dish for the finals.png|Ryō prepares his dish. (Chapter 98) Ryo provokes Akira.png|Ryō provokes Akira. (Chapter 99) Ryo presenting his dish in the Finals.png|Ryō presenting his dish. (Chapter 99) Akira vs. Ryo Round 2.png|Ryō takes on Akira. (Chapter 100) Ryo studying Soma's dish.png|Ryō studying Sōma's dish. (Chapter 101) AE Finalists awaiting judgment.png|Ryō waiting for the verdict. (Chapter 103) Awards ceremony Autumn Election.png|Ryō during the awards ceremony. (Chapter 104) AE Finalists trying out the other dishes.png|Ryō wants Akira to make his dish from the finals. (Chapter 105) Ryo Stagiaire Arc.png|Ryō during the Stagiaire event. (Chapter 116) 92nd Generation Nine Students.png|Ryō sits with the other students during the Autumn Leaf Viewing. (Chapter 118) Alice dragging Ryō and Akira.png|Ryō and Akira is dragged by Alice. (Chapter 122) The_Nakiri_cousins_run_away_from_home.png|Ryō and co runs away from the Nakiri Mansion. (Chapter 137) Megumi_leads_the_Nakiri_group_to_the_dorm.png|Ryō and co reach the Polar Star Dormitory. (Chapter 137) Volume_6.jpg|Volume 6 cover Volume_12.jpg|Volume 12 cover Chapter_67.jpg|Chapter 67 cover Chapter_69.png|Chapter 69 cover Chapter_70.jpg|Chapter 70 cover Chapter_76.jpg|Chapter 76 cover Chapter_90.jpg|Chapter 90 cover Chapter_98.png|Chapter 98 cover Chapter 103.png|Chapter 103 cover Chapter 125.png|Chapter 125 cover |-| Anime= Ryō Kurokiba (anime).png|Ryō Kurokiba Ryo Kurokiba full appearance.png|Full Appearance Alice and Ryō listening to the opening speech.png|Ryō listening to the opening speech. (Episode 3) Alice_intimidates_Erina (anime).png|Ryō follows as Alice "greets" her cousin, Erina Nakiri. (Episode 13) Alice and Ryo enjoying dinner (anime).png|Ryō having dinner with Alice Nakiri. (Episode 14) Ryo provokes the judges.png|Ryō provokes the judges. (Episode 23) Spice Episode 14 - Alice and Ryō.png|Ryō in Spice (Episode 14) Rising Rainbow.png|Ryō in Rising Rainbow Nao cooking in Sacchan no Sexy Curry.png|Ryō in Sacchan no Sexy Curry |-| Others= Chapter 126 poster.jpg|Ryō with the other main cast. Anime poster 2.jpg|Anime promotion poster Ryo_ALC3_Twitter.png|~à la carte~ III Twitter icon Ryō Sōsenkyo wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Sōsenkyo wallpaper Rising Rainbow promo cover.png|Rising Rainbow promo cover Category:Gallery